The Maid is a Princess?
by IvoryMoonlight
Summary: Aoi & Misaki win the beach volley tournament without Usui getting heard. What does that mean for Misaki? Oneshot Please R&R!


**_So, this is a what-if story and it goes like this: what if Misaki and Aoi-chan won the beach volley tournament? That means they become the festival's beach Prince and Princess. But what does Misaki feel about it? And where is Usui? _**

**_I hope you like it and that you'll leave a review :) _**

* * *

><p><em>How did I end up like this?<em>

"Misa-chaaaan~"

"Manager, try to control yourself!"

"Or rather, Manager, try to control your moe flowers!"

"Satsuki-san! You're being annoying; ignoring me and giving all the credit to this weird woman!"

"Hey, Aoi-chan, she deserves some credit after all the trouble she went through just to help you win the tournament!"

"Nagisa-san is right, Aoi-chan! But come on, everyone give Misa some room to breathe! She looks like she's suffocating!"

_Well, I _am_ suffocating, Erika-san! _

"Now, let's all go to the beach since we're all ready, neh?"

"Matte!" Misaki tried to protest but it was pointless, what with an over-excited 30-year-old woman dragging her forcefully all the way to the beach. She had no intention at all to leave Nagisa's house, especially dressed up like that. Suddenly, winning that Beach Volley Tournament, it didn't seem like a good idea anymore. Maybe if she had known that victory would lead her to _this_, she would have never taken part!

"Now, now, Aoi-chan! Take your cute clothes off and the wig! You need to look like a normal boy for this, you know?" Maid Latte's manager advised and for once, Aoi agreed without too much of a fuss. After all, a boy and a girl had won the Tournament and there couldn't be two Beach Princesses for the photos and the night party of the festival.

"Why can't Aoi-chan wear his cute dresses and be the Princess on my stead? I don't think I can do this, Manager!" Misaki complained once more.

Satsuki-san pouted disappointed. "Ooooh, Misa-chan~ Please! You look so cute in this bikini we picked out for you! I'm sure you'll steal the hearts of lots of boys tonight at the party! But where is Usui-kun? He should see you too!"

"No!" she instantly exclaimed, remembering with embarrassment his perverted technique in order to not let her walk around in a bikini. She could even still feel a burning feeling where he had bitten her back and suddenly her whole face heated up again. "Manager, can I at least pass the photos? I'm not so good at getting photographed anyway… Let Erika-san go in my place!"

"No, she won't, you are the Beach Princess! But if you really don't want that much to go too, then it's okay." The Manager said with understanding and Misaki let a sigh of relief and gave her a satisfied smile. _But, really now, where is that person? Haven't seen him around after the Tournament…._

"Come on, Misa-chan, don't space out like that! Enjoy the festival!" Erika-san pulled her by the elbow all the way to the beach where a beach party was hosted. "Come on, let's dance!"

_DANCE? NO FREAKING WAY! _

"Ahh…sorry, Erika-san, but I'm not really in the mood to-"

"Oooh! And here she is! The Beach Princess of this year!" Instantly a blinding spotlight fell on her and she had to place a palm before her eyes to protect them. Applause and cheers followed and she suddenly felt thankful when she noticed Aoi-chan by her side. He seemed as grumpy as usual.

"I hate getting such attention without my cute clothes on!"

_Is that really your problem? _She sulked but had no time to escape the crowd when a bunch of giggling girls grabbed her by the arms and pulled her on the stage, decorating her neck and body with jewels and flowers. And of course that only attracted the attention of the beach's perverts. _I wish they'd all stop wolf-whistling, those creeps! I'm not a prey!_

"Who wants to dance with the Prince and the Princess tonight?" the same voice that had given her away spoke again. Almost everybody's arms flew in the air.

"Oh, holy cow…" she muttered to herself. _I am so out of here!_

She managed to escape the notice of a guy who had dragged her down from the stage –when had that happened she couldn't remember- and pushed her way through the crowd.

"Hey, Misa-hime! Dance with me!"

"How do you know my name?" she asked horrified a long-haired guy who had gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I heard that deranged lady with the moe flowers calling you that!" he simply said and without another word he dragged her among the dancers. "You seem kinda tense! Relaaaaaax! Feel the rhythm!"

"Easy for you to say…" she mumbled under her breath before smiling nervously. "I'm sorry… man, but I really need to go…to…this place…it's important…see you later!"

* * *

><p>"Jeez…what's with them? I'm not even <em>that<em> pretty…" She threw away a necklace made out of exotic flowers and let down her hair.

It was a miracle she had managed to escape the crowd. Even girls wanted a picture of her. She couldn't tell whether Aoi enjoyed it as much as she did, or if he obliged to all those crazy people who wanted their picture and a dance.

How could the rest Maid Latte employees enjoy such events so much? All these people, the terribly loud music, the lights, they were making her feel as if she were suffocating. She had never been a party-animal anyway, she had never found joy in clubs and bars either.

Maybe she should have found Usui and followed him? He was definitely one lucky bastard for missing all that!

But maybe some girls might have cornered him somewhere? Even the thought made her feel as if her stomach was tied in a knot. It was, of course, out of her fear for him not hurting those girls again…right? What else could it be anyway?

"Deep in thought, Princess?"

"Gah!" she flinched in startle and placed a hand over her chest. "Who the hell are you now?"

"Aww… Misa-hime does not remember me? You're hurting my feelings!" the guy pouted like a puppy at which she only rolled her eyes. She recognized him, the guy from before who had dragged her in the dancefloor. Or rather, one of the many who had done so.

"What do you want?"

"What everybody wants! A picture and a dance! Come on, I don't bite!"

He reached out for her but she backed away. "No can do. And now if you'll excuse me…"

"But I won't." he grabbed her by the elbow. "Am I asking for too much?"

"As a matter of fact, you are."

Misaki looked over her shoulder startled only to come face to face with a very familiar blonde perverted guy. "What are you-?" But he cut her off by pulling her closer to him and away from her fan. "Hey! Le-!"

"And who are you?" the dark-haired guy said sternly.

Misaki looked up at Usui who wouldn't let her go. Her eyes widened to see him being playful again. She fixed him with a glare before whispering, "Not with that 'Just her stalker' thing again, you idiot!"

He chuckled. "I'm Her Highness's bodyguard." He said smugly, his grip around her wrist getting tighter. "And now, if you'll excuse us, Misa-hime has somewhere else to be. Later."

* * *

><p>She let him drag her along all across the beach until they reached a point far away from all spotlight. There, he let her go, as she started struggling nervously, and walked closer to the soft waves, with his hands dug in his pockets, not saying a word.<p>

"What's wrong with you?" she asked annoyed.

"Jeez, Ayuzawa…" he muttered almost laughingly. "…have a little self-consciousness." She stared at him puzzled and he chuckled at her expression. "Do I have to give you another kiss mark so that you give up once and for all walking around like this?"

She looked down at herself; all right, she had to admit it, it was different than the one she wore during the tournament, it showed off her body better, complimenting her curves, while the dark gold and black colours matched perfectly her eyes and raven hair. The jewelry that was forced on her only made her look more feminine and mature. She blushed. "Don't you dare, you sick pervert! This is none of your business anyway, what I wear!"

He gazed at her blankly, indifferently. She instantly regretted her words. "Don't get me wrong, it's not like I enjoy getting so much attention from everyone. I was against this from the start but Manager and Aoi-chan…they…" her voice trailed off. He knew what she meant after all.

"I thought you were tougher when it came to defending yourself from guys like him."

She gasped. "I-I am!" she exclaimed, feeling somewhat ashamed and as if she were being looked down upon. "And, anyway, what's it to you? You've been sulking away like an idiot since the end of the tournament and then you left, disappeared!" it sounded more of a complain, rather than annoyance. "But I know! You are a bad loser, like I'd thought! You couldn't stand losing to us after winning the first set, right?"

She laughed pretentiously.

"That's not what I can't stand!" he suddenly snapped, cutting her laughter short and she looked at him startled. His fists were clenched, she noticed. "I can't stand watching you being the Beach Princess and having your photos taken by bastards like him or asking for a dance with you…touching you." his voice was softer now and a sad smile was playing on his lips. "I fought hard to prevent that from happening but was defeated."

She stared at him surprised, dumbfounded. What did he mean? "T-That's it?"

"Hmm?"

"That was why you wanted to win the tournament?"

"What about it?"

She sighed, almost in defeat, and stared at the tips of her toes. "What's up with that…" she mumbled to herself. _He went through all this trouble just for that? _"And I thought that you were…"

_~~Usui's P.O.V.~~_

He waited patiently for her to continue her thought-voicing but was taken aback by her words. "Sorry…" He looked at her through the corners of his eyes as he was still facing the ocean. "Usui…"

He contemplated a little. "I won't forgive you." he suddenly blurted out and felt a wave of immense satisfaction washing over him at her surprised, soft gasp. _So cute. _"What would you do if I said that?" She kept on staring at him puzzled, looking more innocent and fragile than he had ever seen. He chuckled lightly at her expression.

"You're making fun of me again, aren't you? Just what do you want? You're so annoying, you know! I don't get you at all!"

"That's the problem, Ayuzawa." He cut her off gently. "You don't get me at all."

"What are you-?"

He walked before her and looked deep in her amber eyes. "After all this time, you _really_ still don't get it?"

Her parted lips moved unwillingly for a moment before she got nervous and started blurting out her thoughts. "You're always joking and fooling around with me, how can I be sure when you're serious or n-?"

"Then take a good look again now." He placed his palm under her chin, lifting her head up while his thumb was just an inch away from brushing her lower lip. "Does it look like I'm joking now?"

"Us-"

"Do you think I'd get myself in all this trouble just to fool around, Ayuzawa?"

For a moment she forgot to breath, mesmerized by the depth of his jade green eyes. "N-No…"

He smiled lightly at her softly whispered word. "No." he agreed and found himself closing the small gap between them. He heard her mumble his name again and that only gave him all the more motive to get even closer. That girl was so sly, driving him crazy without even knowing it.

Hope had filled his heart, satisfaction that after all that time his efforts were finally fruitful. He could feel her hot breath brushing the skin of his jaw before she finally let her guard down completely and leaned in, closer to him.

He felt elated. He could almost sense her soft lips brushing against his, he could just taste her already.

But the moment just had to be ruined by the festivals fireworks, he noticed disappointed.

Startled, she pulled back and seemed as if she woke up from a daze and she just realized she was about to kiss him. But instead of yelling or hitting him, she only gazed up at the fireworks, surprised by them. Their colourful sparks shimmered playfully in her deep, golden orbs, making her look more beautiful than ever.

But he said nothing, he was just left staring at her, waiting with unlimited patience for her reaction. However, she only lowered ever so slightly her head and gently shut her eyelids. She was blushing hard by now, that incredibly cute blush that left him utterly powerless.

He couldn't take it any longer and he raised a hand, cupping with his palm her cheek. She gently gasped at the unexpected touch and he could swear, his heart practically melted by that adorable sound she made. He chuckled softly, gaining her attention. "Your face feels hot."

His words made her a little self-conscious as she backed away a little, both of her palms on her face covering her cheeks. "It's just the s-sunburnt! Not anything else!"

"Fine, fine." He dismissed her words discreetly and walked a little closer to her again. He took her wrist in his hand, making her look at him again. She couldn't get any more nervous than that.

"L-Let's go back already!"

He gave her a funny look. "Do you really wish to go back there again?" She remained speechless and looked away. "I don't want you to either."

Agape, she gazed for a moment at his gently smiling face before carefully freeing her hand from his grip. "Then let's go back to the beach house."

"As you wish…" he surprised her by making a dramatic bow before her like a nobleman and her red face was practically fuming by now. He looked up at her face and took a childishly playful expression. "…Misaki-hime!"

"Are you an idiot?" she finally returned back to her normal self. "Don't be so embarrassing and stupid and let's go back already!"

"Fine, fine."

She started stomping away with determination and he smiled at her.

_Guess I'll have to endure your slyness a little longer, my Princess._

* * *

><p><strong><em>So I hope it wasn't disappointing. I thought it was best to bring it back to the original at the end but with a slight twist. I hope it wasn't awful!<br>_**

**_Thanks for reading! :) _**

_**kate xxx **_


End file.
